doubledubbelfandomcom-20200214-history
...Sara???
'''...Sara??? '''is the eighteenth chapter of Season 1 and the eighteenth chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on February and finished on the same day. Plot It’s Thursday morning, as Jocelyn and Natalie are waking up. Jocelyn notes how much quieter it is without Sara. Natalie adds that she misses her, which Jocelyn agrees on. Suddenly, Jocelyn has an idea. She attempts to be backup Sara for the group, putting on a Sara attitude. Jocelyn and Natalie discuss what the third part of the competition could be. Jocelyn exclaims to make the day a good one, Jocelyn thinks in her mind if she’s doing a good Sara immediately after. Natalie replies with something that works with both her statement and her thought. Getting curious, Jocelyn puts up a sly act. She eventually gets to the point where she thinks to herself if she’s doing a good act, in which Natalie replies that she is doing fine. Jocelyn chuckles sinisterly with a sly smile, knowing she got her secret. She says the secret’s safe with her, and wonders if she could hear her telepathy, in which Natalie replies, “Yes.” Jocelyn then asks how Natalie handles the lunch room, only to be told it is pretty painful. Jocelyn soon puts on an outfit resembling Sara as a joke, but then she notices the time. It is too late for her to change, so she’s forced to run with it. As Jocelyn walks to the table at lunch, Proto and Lewis, noting the stressful events of the night before, decide not to question why Jocelyn’s wearing the outfit she is right now. However, she notices faces of the two, and gets a little angry at them. Eventually, Jocelyn asks where Carol is, where she is met with Carol’s typical Sara-tackle. Jocelyn immediately regrets it, but forgives Carol. Proto then whispers to Lewis that he sees why Lewis questions associating with the others sometimes. Unfortunately for Proto, Jocelyn overhears this, responding somewhat exasperated. This results in furious ear pulling from Jocelyn to Proto. Jocelyn hopes that Sara doesn’t find out. Lewis comments how they’re probably going to tell her. This causes Jocelyn to go back to the room to get changed. When she comes back, she has something prepared for Lewis, still intending to punish him. She pulls out a water balloon. Lewis quickly realizes what Jocelyn is planning to do and bolts out the food court, shoving Proto in Jocelyn’s vicinity as a meat shield. Jocelyn gives chase, everyone else following suit shortly after except for Natalie, who goes back to her room. As Jocelyn throws a water balloon at Lewis, Proto intercepts it, falling to the ground. Lewis runs farther away from Jocelyn and Proto, Jocelyn sending the other two girls in the same direction. Proto fakes his “death”, which the gullible Jocelyn actually believes for a second. The two then plan a sneak attack of their own, on Amelia and Carol, who now have cornered Lewis. As Carol is about to pelt Lewis with a balloon and Amelia is preparing a gigantic bubble, Proto holds a water balloon to Carol’s neck. Jocelyn then pelts Lewis, claiming victory. However, this is not over yet. Feeling angry over the kill steal, Carol pelts Jocelyn in the face with a water balloon, who falls backwards into Amelia’s now giant water bubble, getting both of them absolutely soaked. Proto and Lewis use the final balloon to get the only remaining person that is not wet yet: Carol. After all is said and done, they all go back to their respective rooms, ending the chapter. Debuts (In order of appearance) Cast * Mistrala – Jocelyn * The Phoenix – Natalie, Amelia * AGNerd-Bot – Lewis, Carol * DoubleDubbel – Proto Trivia